clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
United States of Antarctica
The United States of Antarctica or, USA for short, is the third biggest, third most populated and most powerful penguin-run country based in Antarctica. The capital is South Pole City, which won by 1 vote in the 1860 Capital Elections. The U.S.A has two states, Eastshield and Southern Antarctica. There are also three special administrative districts, The South Pole, Polaris, and Club Penguin. Perhaps the most known landmark in the USA is Club Penguin, a port town situated in the Sub-Antarctic Islands. Club Penguin is also a special administrative district and is quite distant from the U.S.A, having a Peninsulan culture. Background See Also: History of Antarctica The U.S.A was founded in 1776 after the various Native Antarctican tribes had been conquered by the colonial settlers. The northern kingdoms expected to be able to build their colonies, but to their surprise Antarctica declared independence under a democratic system. While the natives weren't too thrilled about this (in fact, natives would continue into the 20th Century to attack settlements in the frontier), most penguins were satisfied. Obviously, the kingdoms weren't. The kingdoms decided to go to war, a war which they failed miserably at. TO BE CONTINUED States and Free Republics Capital * Club Penguin City Sixth biggest place in the USA during 1860. It lost the 1860 Capital Elections to South Pole City by 1 vote. The South Pole Council made this the capital on July 9,2013. Official States *Eastshield Largest and most influential state, covers nearly all of East Antarctica. *Sub-Antarctic A group of islands that export and import goods. Club Penguin Island is the capital of this state. *Weddell A group of islands in the Weddell Sea. It contains an ice shelf which is useful for transportation. *Antarctic Peninsula Shiverpool is located here. *Trans-Antarctica A relatively small state that makes most of the country's money and grows the most produce. *The Happyface State A small state that was formerly a free republic. The UKA needs their army for protection around the UKA. *West Pengolia A state ruled by a short, angry leader. *Lamazi A State Where It's Always Warm, No Matter What. Protected By Heroes Of Freezeland, This State Is Located In The Far South Of The USA. The Sparkade Family Lives There. Major Cities * South Pole City Won the 1860 Capital Elections, but loses its place because of Club Penguin City. A city that lost to South Pole city by one vote in 1860 * Club Penguin Inhabited by happy penguins, this is the ninth largest city in the country. It has a major port and a silver mine. The island holds the record for most servers installed in an urban location. * Snowville It's a metropolis, inhabited by 95% Emperor Penguins. *Ternville High up in the clouds, where all the arctic terns live. *Mcdonalds City The largest city and the most urban place. * EmotiVille This domed city is the home of the Emoticons. * Snellville This hospitable city is inhabited by RocketSnails. * Ross Island A small island formed by four volcanoes. It is inhabited by Adelie Penguins. * Penguiki Island Located in the Warmslate Islands; it is a popular holiday resort. * Polaris The northernmost city in Eastshield, a major port and has a major fishing industry. * Glassyglow The eighteenth largest city in the USA, located in Eastshield * Frostborough The Capital of Freezeland, and a large city in the country. * Southern Ocean City A large underwater city-state. See Free Republics for more. * Aquarius A city in South Trans-Antarctica. * Red Island A medium sized island, inhabited by penguins *Florenitina An island city where it's Summer 24/7. *Cpnorth a place found above club penguin city and has a cansino and grass dojo and more! a reccent lover *Lodge The #1 City In All Of USA. Located In Lamazi * Chinstrap Another city-state. See Free Republics for more. Uncharted States/Places Lands on the outskirts of the USA that usually house ghosts, monsters, and hackers. List of uncharted states: *90-150 (mainland) *90-150 Island *Ban Island *THE SKIP *Skua Strait *Diamond Falls *Hackzon Valley *Orca Ocean *New Forest *The Darktonian Realm *230-190 Point *Meteorite Falls *Moderator Island Enemies *United Rebels Republic of Club Penguin (former, now a Free Republic) *Imperial Forces Imperial Forces have raided, destroyed, and caused havoc in the USA. The local defence groups are no match for them. However, they can only wreck smaller towns as the larger districts have more power, so they aren't much of a threat. *Darktan's Army Probaly the biggest enemy there is, Darktan can take a state, compared to the Imperial Forces. They're being held off at the Darktonian Realm at the site of the Great Darktonian Pie War, but this leaves the USA undefended, and there's a chance that the Imperial Forces could attack. *Doctor Aye-Que's Robotic Army The force that wants to grab the Destruction Gems and use them. Tails6000 and Speeddasher always stop them. * Xorai's Clones Another small force. It's related to the Imperial Forces, as it can only reck havoc on small towns and militas. However, they can invade an unprepared nation easily. Free Republics The USA, as well as territories, has a few "free republics". These republics are under the USA's military and economic protection, but do have the right to''' freely control themselves and are separate and immune from the rest of the main country and its laws, state or federal'. To make sure the republics didn't exploit this privilege, their ambassadors signed the Treaty of Dorkugal, stating that the republics would cooperate, help out, and side with the USA. In turn, the USA would continue to protect and help the republics as well. Think of it as a partnership between countries. * ''Freezeland The Republic of Freezeland is a maritime in the west. It used to be uncharted territory, but all "hostiles" were expunged and the land was settled and now prospers. Freezeland has the strongest navy in the UKA, and provides protection to the west, and when needed, the whole continent. It was claimed to be protected by the UKA, but that's a joke, as it's fully independent/controlled freely. Italics - Freezeland has been conquered into Snowzerland whilst MAI Freezeland currently holds the position of being the original Freezeland, despite being territory of MAI. Recognized as 'Disputed Territory of Freezeland'. * Auzua Mostafique Mostafique Island was accepted to the USA in late 2008. Founded by Bezul Mostafique, it is an eco-friendly island with a rainforest on it. It plans to merge with neighbour MAI. USA helps it to stable it's military protection. * Dorkugal An archipelago inhabited by nerds, which only has a support for it's USA. * Geek Empire An eerie land under Semi-Machine Rule, administered entirely by supercomputers. The Geek Empire is infamous for its Hacker's Underworld, the largest hacking area anywhere. They are desperate for tourists. It is not fully accepted by the USA yet, because, quote: "we can't go see those stinking hackers!" * Waffleland One of the strangest countries in the known world, Waffleland is inhabited almost entirely by Str00dels and other weird penguins. It's culture is very strange. * Margate Antarctica Islands These two republics were recently admitted into the USA when they merged. The USA helped the two to combine and approved the merger. They signed the Treaty of Dorkugal and become Free Republics. The republic accepted and now helps the USA to protect the Sub-Antarctic Islands from hackers, skuas, seals, and all other evil. Recently, MAI has decided to no longer be a free republic, and is planning to do so with a contract. * Flystarland A series of small islands off the coast of the Sub-Antarctic Islands. It supplies water to the country, and has one of the strongest air forces in the USA second only to Ternville. * Clearwater Island A beautiful and tropical island in the whole of Antarctica. Its strange sand-filled beaches makes it a popular destination for holidaymakers. Alex12345a, citizen from MAI, signed the treaty in the place of Eve Lendfell, who was sick at the time. * Warmslates The volcanic islands of Warmslates lie north of the Sub-Antarctic and the Weddell Sea, just south of Club Penguin. Their governor recently signed the Treaty of Dorkugal, holding over a bubbling hot spring as he did so, which is a sign of integrity and honesty in the Warmslate culture. They are currently the most popular holiday resort in whole USA. * Exploration Island A small island off the coast of the Happyface State. It was founded by Barkjon in 2008 and is the home base of the Club Penguin Exploration Group. * Hailvale A small island founded by Karazachi in 2009. Includes the hazardous Harezan region, as well as the prosporous capital of Mouseport * Etana Conflict The breakaway faction from the USA. They were pardoned during the Etana Conflict and not on behalf of Judge Xavier Billybob and The Leader will sign a treaty forcing the UPR to go back into the UKA. * East Pengolia A strange country ruled by workers, East Pengolia secedded from West Pengolia and later signed the treaty. They emphasise that they are independent from the USA, much like Freezeland. * Southern Ocean City An underwater city-state in the waters between Freezeland and The Happyface State and New North Etana. This has led to grow as a important trading center and thus letting the city grow and prosper. *New North Etana A large country if the seas are included. An island state, they joined after solving The Etana Conflict with help of The Leader. * Ed Island A peaceful island about double the size of Club Penguin. Notable for it's airport which sits on an artificial island. It sits in the Sub-Antarctic waters below Club Penguin Island and next to the Antarctic Peninsula. * Finestade Land A country ruled by Akbaboy that is half the size of Club Penguin. *Viking Empire A Viking Land taken from the Antarctic Peninsula after the Great Snowzerland War I. Although they had allied with Snowzerland before, they have promised not to turned against the USA. *Lowlaw Island An island country around 10 times larger than Club Penguin. It is located a fair distance from Club Penguin. It has a tropical climate and is a self-sufficient island. * Chinstrap A country made up of three islands. It is located very close to Club Penguin. Former Free Republics * Maps Island The island joined the USA because of the unstable, and getting even worse economical situation. It was led by IrishProvo1916, Triskelle's brother (and rival). However, the country was split into CRWM and DREM, and neither of them joined the UKA Geography The USA's geographical landmarks are varied and very interesting. Trans-Antarctica contains some of the roughest terrain in the continent, such as the Trans-Antarctican Mountain Range and Hackzon Valley. Sunshine Fjord is also a large tourist spot in the state. Eastshield's Howler Canyon, which is a dried out river canal that connects it and West Pengolia, is home to some of the fastest winds in the country thanks to the strong Pengolian katabatic winds, bested only by the AiringJet Current. Club Penguin Island in the Sub-Antarctic contains an extinct volcano, the remains of which is located inside Diamond Falls. The Hochstadt Canyon, located between the border of the Viking Empire and Trans-Antarctica, is a very deep canyon that also gets many tourists. It has one of the most unique wildlife habitats and climate in the UKA. About it It is the 3'rd largest countrie in Antarctica, only Calada and Lussia are larger. It is the 3'rd most populated countrie in the Antartica, only Hindia and Shina have more penguins/people. desc bottom-left Language The official spoken language of the USA is English. The written language is Leet. The main language in Freezeland is Penguinian Some people in Mcdonalds City speak Korean Examples are shown below. / eXamPLES r sh0wn Bel0w.* English: Hey, brother, do you want to go fishing? Leet: h3y, bro, wanna g0 FisHiNg? Penguinian:Hey bror, behov til å dra å fisking? Korean: 이봐, 친구, 당신은 낚시를 가고 싶어? English: Hahaha, that was so funny! Leet: ROFL, th@t was t0taly FUNNY! Penguinian: Ha ha ha, det var slik morsom! Korean: 하하, 그건 너무 재미 있었다! English: Don't worry, we'll beat them! Leet: dont WorrY, well t0tt@lY PWN em! Penguinian: Ikke bekymr seg, slå vil vi dem! Korean: 우리는 그들을 이길 것이다, 걱정하지 마세요! *The leet shown here is actually the Exaggerated form of Leet, which is frequently used by Str00dels. The standard form does not use any numbers, and is used by most citizens. Economy The USA is isolated, along with the rest of the countries around or in it. This usually means no trade (which in turn means no $$$$), but the USA manages to get along by trading with its free republics and any other seperate and trusted republics, most of them islands. Also, the USA has a large pebble and precious mineral supply located in Trans-Antarctica, and a large oil field under Pengolia, both of which can be used for trade. They often trade with Puffle'and, too, and this runs the economy a bit. Currency The currency of the USA varies from state to state. The standards are the Pebble and the Fish, which are both produced in Trans-Antarctica. The Pebble is simply a smooth, round stone with special markings cut into it to signify that it is legal tender, and the Fish is a gold coin with symbols, state seals, and denominations engraved into it. One Fish is equal to 20 Pebbles. Due to its high inflation, the Pebble is commonly used in poorer states. The Fish, however, is still worth more due to the fact that about 62% of all the Fish currently in circulation was mined at Club Penguin Island. The island's mine has since then run dry, and when needed, more coins are minted at Trans-Antarctica. West Pengolia uses a currency called the Khan, it is a royal-blue colored cube with the words "GET OUT" written on it. The Khan is notated as K (worth 0.5 F, or 10P). The currency of Freezeland is the Fyro, worth about 135 pebbles, the Fyro uses paper money and coins. Club Penguin's currency is the Club Penguin Coin, which is equivalent to a Fish. The Fish is equivalent to ¾ of a real US Dollar, which is 75¢. That makes a Pebble worth 3.75¢. Government :Main article: Constitution of the United States of Antarctica *Type: Krytocracy, de jure *Leaders: BillyBob (President), South Pole Council, Executive Cabinet and GourdZoid Council *Population: Over 6 billion, at last count. It's growing so fast, the Antarctic Bureau of Population is having trouble keeping track of it, even with their high-tech supercomputers from Dorkugal. ---- The government is fashioned in a similar style to the United States of America, but only in that it has three branches. The seperation of powers is very blurry here. The legislature is maintained by the South Pole Council. The exectutive branch is controlled by the President, Billybob, and the Executive Cabinet. The extremely controversial judiciary branch is run by the GourdZoid Council Hall in Trans-Antarctica, making it the only branch located outside of South Pole City. ---- The Government was created in 2000 after the fall of Colonial Antarctica in the Epic Revolution. The Constitution of the United States of Antarctica is the supreme law in the government, establishing what everyone can and can not do. ---- Interestingly, the legislature (South Pole Council) and judiciary (GourdZoid Council) are quite childish, frequently argue with each other, and have to be "babysitted" by the executive branch. The two also play Paintball every weekend. Even more strange is that the Constitution actually banned a sole supreme court... -so how did they get into power? ---- The USA is praised for having "the most stable government since the High Penguin Confederacy". Inhabitants Mostly run by penguins, puffles, and arctic terns. Crabs are quite minor creatures found on the shores of the Sub-Antarctic. ]Snails can be found in Snellville. A small mountain village in Trans-Antarctica was discovered to be the native home of talking pumpkins. The city of EmotiVille was raised out of the ground in early 2008 and is inhabitated by Emoticons. Villains Mobs: *Skua groups, bent on eating little chicks. *Leopard Seal groups, will eat any penguin! *Orca groups, swin in the sea, same motives as seals. *Hackers, they're just plain BAD. Transportation There are lots of ways to get around Antarctica. While the most popular form, teleportation, is quick and easy, it doesn't go very far if you have the standard medium-grade one. Since 65% of penguins traveling daily in the USA are seeking a destination farther away than 5 miles, most penguins use a different form of transportation. The list below shows what form of transportation most penguins traveling in the USA will probably pick, depending on how far they're traveling. ---- List legend: * Distance of traveling ** Form of transportation *** Obtainability ---- * Distance 0-5 miles: ** Teleportation *** Anywhere ** Cart Surfing *** Club Penguin Island ** Waddling *** Anywhere ** Rocketing *** For RocketSnails only ** Flying *** For arctic terns and penguins with propeller hats only * Distance 5-20 miles: ** Bus *** Ternville *** Highway 1 ***Other Roads ** Car *** Highway 1 ***Other Roads ** Mini-Boats *** Coastal islands and maritime areas * Distance 20-85 miles: ** Train *** Skyline *** Antarctic Express *** The club penguin express ** Boat ** Commuter/regional aircraft *** Coastal islands and maritime areas * Distance 85 or more miles ** Regional/Domestic/International aircraft *** Cities/towns with commercial airports Culture Penguins in the USA have a somewhat idiosyncratic (though luxurious) lifestyle. Here are some of the everyday aspects of the country. Cyber-Technology Due to the USA's superior cyber-technology (mostly developed in Dorkugal), most citizens have, along with the major accessories in the real USA, medium-grade teleporters (these allow you to teleport anywhere within a 5 mile radius), server switchers (these allow you to go to a different server if your city is wired, and most of them are), holographic newspapers (these are bought once and can then, using the Internet, be updated to show recent news), and similar things. Most teleportal, Internet, and TV services are provided by large conglomerates, most operating in Dorkugal. List of service providers and networks: * TV ** CPTV (C'lub '''P'enguin 'T'ele'v'''ision) ** ABC ('A'ntarctic '''B'roadcasting 'C'ompany) ** PDB ('P'engy'd'''een '''B'roadcasting) ** EBC ('E'mperorlands 'B'roadcasting 'C'ompany) * Internet-related services ** Internet *** Penguin Web Browser (PWB) *** Internet Explorer 767 *** Mozilla FireLink *** H&H Pahoo *** Icmoogle *** Emperorlands Internet ** Holographic Newspapers *** CP Times *** Pingu Papers *** Emperorlands Times ** Teleportation *** SonicGreen (provider of the Antarctic Teleporter Network) *** Teleporters' Inc. (produces and sells teleporters) *** Emperorlands Teleporters (makes and sells teleporters for Emperorlands) Teleportation Controversy For many years, it was rumored that government officials were hiding something about teleportation. Many factories producing teleporters were closed down by government officials, and several recalls concerning high-grade teleporters were made. Taxes on teleporters and teleportation services were raised up to 47% more than they had been before. Also, it was rather suspicious to give the civilians teleporters that worked only up to 5 miles when teleporting technology allowed penguins to teleport at least 20 times as much as that. The public began gossiping about the suspicious actions of the government concerning teleporters. At last, in the winter of 2008, a scientific journal with a large reputation published a story about the surprising facts the government had recently released. The article stated that the government had recently sent them information about Caxalin, a biohazard that can permanently harm the nervous system of living creatures, thus paralyzing them. It also is quite acidic (pH of -13) and can burn almost anything. Furthermore, Caxalin can only produced during the process of Coagulative Rapid Universe Distortion ('''C.R.U.D. for short), which is a vital part of teleportation. This was why the government was attempting to limit teleportation around the continent. As of now, new biohazard-free teleportation systems (like the TeleNet) are being invented. The number of teleportations made daily are slowly but steadily lowering, and some teleporters have safety features on them that prevent you from teleporting more than 5 times a day. However, long-distance (illegal) teleporters are still smuggled to the masses by the Modfia of the Geek Empire, via the Grey Market. The governments of both nations are trying to stop it. Sports About 41% of penguins in the USA watch a sports game daily. The national sport is ice hockey, and since the USA's climate includes below freezing temperatures, there's bound to be at least 50 hockey games playing simultaneously in the country at one time. Ice Hockey has many professional leagues. The top is Major Hockey League. The two other professional leagues is Ice Hockey League 1 or the IHL 1 and the Ice Hockey League 2, or the IHL 2. The semi professional Ice Hockey leagues include the Ice Hockey League 3. Below it is the regional semi-pro leagues (League Weddell, League Eastshield, League Trans-Antarctica, League Subantarctic and NNE Conferance). County and local teams are always amaeter and compete in their own leagues. Notable stadiums include Club Penguin Stadium (shared by Blue Iceterns, Red Phoenixes, Orenje Firepuffles and Purple Warriors), McFlippers Arena (owned by the Mcdonalds All Stars),Aquarius Hockey Place (owned by Aquarius IHC) and Ulansnowtarr State Ice Rink, otherwise known as the Pengolia PWNSOME Rink. Each state has a national team; Trans-Antarctica's stadium is the Pengu Town Oval, Weddell's is Shield Island's Hockey Hall, sub antarctica uses the Club Penguin Stadium, New North Etana uses the Wentley State Stadium and Eastshield uses the Eastshield Empire (shared with Antarctica Magna). Every year each state meets to play the Ice Hockey Conferance. The national teams also compete in the Ice Hockey World Cup. Gridirion football is also popular, with all variants (Canadian, American and Arena) being popular but a variants popularity depends on the area. American football is popular mostly in Eastshield and the subantarctic state. Canadian football is popular in Weddell, New North Etana and the Antarctica Peninsula. In Trans-Antarctica, the count is so close (54% prefer Canadian football to American) that it depends on which part of Trans-Antarctica. Arena football is popular but it isn't the most popular form of gridirion in any state. For Canadian football, the professional leagues include Football Conferance Premier' (FCP)', the ''Football Conference Championship (FCC) and the Football Conference League (FCL). There is one semi pro league, the Football Conference League Qualification (FCLQ). Amaetuer leagues are regional. State ones decide who qualifies for the FCLQ. I'll add more! Soccer (Called football in the Free Republics), Snowball fights, Sledding, Surfing, Baseball, American Football (An alternative is called "Rugby" in the Free Republics), Basketball, and Dodgeball are also played. Another popular sport in the neighboring country of Dorkugal is the Uber Bowl. This tournament is the Antarctic equivalent of the Super Bowl. However, since it's a Dorkugese contest, most penguins watch the commercials in between. Like the Super Bowl, the Uber Bowl is world-famous because it airs the greatest commercials of the year. At last count, 78% of penguins tuned in to the last Uber Bowl. Surfing is very popular on the coasts of every state. The surfing capital of the USA is Mojave,Trans-Antarctica. That is where penguins hold the yearly Surfing Contest. Penguins from all around the USA come to compete. The winner gets a beautiful gold trophy. Cuisine The cuisine of the USA varies from state to state, whith each state having its own style of food. Eastshield Eastshield's cuisine is more diverse than any other state's cuisine is, due to the fact that it comprises of over half the Antarctic continent. In the inland portions of the state, the richest areas with some of the biggest cities in the state, many penguins are able to afford buying meals at restaurants instead of cooking at home, growing their own food, and/or buying food/ingredients from stores. The same, however, cannot be said for the coastal areas of Eastshield, where fish are plentiful. Here, families tend to grow their own food or use the local resources, and occasionally buy food/ingredients from stores as well. The areas between the deep inlands and coastal areas of Eastshield are a mix between the two. ADD MORE, SOMEONE! Trans-Antarctica Trans-Antarcticans usually grow their own food, and due to the lack of fish around the coast, Trans-Antarctica's cuisine is very vegetarian. Fresh O' Berries are used in Trans-Antarctican cooking in many ways, and many of them thrive in the mountain ranges in the southeast. Fried fish is very popular as a flipper food here, as is grits. ADD MORE, SOMEONE! Antarctic Peninsula Peninsulan cuisine is heavily based on seafood, due to the large amounts of fish and other edible marine creatures located around the state's coast. Oysters, clam, krill, shrimp, fish, and so much more is caught daily around the coastal areas of this state, and, due to the trading economy that the Antarctic Peninsula has, about 45% of it is exported to other states. Only the Sub-Antarctic Islands have better fish. ADD MORE, SOMEONE! Freezeland Main Article:Cuisine of Freezeland Cuisine in Freezeland is based on two foods, Fish, and Vegtables. Freezeland has exclusive trade lines with the Victoria Territories, so they have many unique, regional, foods. Such foods include Cabbage, Artemis Carrots, Water Chesnuts, Ginger, Potatoes, Radishes, and New Zealand Yams. Freezelandian penguins love to eat socially with friends or family, but will never turn you down for a glass of Cream Soda. Freezeland customs state that if someone gives you something to eat or drink, you must give food or drink to them. Since Freezeland is a marritime, a normal Freezelandian diet includes Fish, Seaweed, Oysters, Squid, Sea Grapes, and Sea Lettuce. O'Berrys are an expensive delicacy, and common Yule gifts. Freezeland does not house many fast food resteraunts, more fine dining and rotaisserie fish resteraunts, such as Frys Chalet. New North Etana The state is often recognised as a "Green" state, because it is full of beautiful green forest, not seen in other states. Crops are grown there, so lots of different fruit an vegetables are used it their cuisine. The big delicacy in Wentley is the Gigante Salad, which consits of the most tasty mix of vegetables ever seen! It might be similar to the Freezeland cuisine, but New North etanian population usually eats green food, which makes them very healthy. Idoreconise signed a new rule - No Fast Food i NNE! 98% of the population agrees with him. When visiting NNE, try also Wentley Algae - tastes yummy! Education :''See also: Intergrated School Law Education is not such an important aspect (Antarctic jobs require little knowledge, it's mostly hands-on work and self-study), so there is only at least one K-12 school and at least one university in every state. Yes, Kindergartners and twelth graders under the same roof. The government provides public and other public schools each state. Many other penguins use the Private schools in many cities in all states. It was not one of the best ideasand it was implemented in Colonial Antarctica. The main K-12 schools in each state are the following: *Eastshield--Antarctic Academy, South Pole City *Sub-Antarctic--Club Penguin Academy, Club Penguin *Trans-Antarctica--???, Pengu Town *West Pengolia--Institute of PWNage *The Happyface State--Penguin Academy, Happy City *Antarctic Peninsula--Saint Louis Education Facility, Shiverpool *Weddell--Iceberg Institute, Shield City *New North Etana--General School of NNE State, New West City The most notable universities of each state are: *Eastshield--The University of South Pole City. *Sub-Antarctic-Beacon University, Club Penguin *Trans-Antarctica--University of Pengu Town, Pengu Town *West Pengolia--Fish Slapping Advanced (University) *The Happyface State--Penguin University, Happy city *Antarctic Peninsula-- University of South Shiverpool *Weddell--Tundra University *New North Etana--Northern Etanian University, New West City Movie Academy, Wentley Compared to that of other countries, USA has the 5th best education facilities, behind Geek Empire, Dorkugal, Lichenblossom, and MAI (they are SO obssessed with education, that it's compulsary into collage). Resources Pebbles, Ice, Snow, Gems, Fish, O'Berries Flags, Motto, and Anthem The USA has two flags, unlike a normal country. Each flag was submitted into the legislature and the judiciary at the same time, and neither branch could turn either flag down. So, the country ended up with two flags. This has actually helped a lot, because if you keep two different flags for a flag parade and you lose one, you can always go ahead and fly the other. The country's official and full motto is "Our Country" Most penguins shorten this to "Country", though. The country's national anthem is The Beutiful Antarctic. Like most anthems, all must sing along when playing (that means you, Mabel). However, free republics can use their own anthem as a symbol of pride. A free republic that does this is Freezeland, and its anthem is ''The Snowbourne Rangers''. Anthem It has 4 verses. But in sporting games or events or just events, they sing the first two verses *Oh, the beautiful Antarctic, with dreams so high. Above for the ones we care And friends so high (CHORUS) *Everyone *Your dreams will come. *Beautiful *Antarctic! *For us we will bring great things for you from Cities and States And republics too. (CHORUS) *Everyone *Your dreams will come. *Beautiful *Antarctic! *The ones we hail will win the war. The ones we hate Will fall down too far. (CHORUS) *Everyone *Your dreams will come. *Beautiful *Antarctic! *The Army is true and so can you care for the vets cause war's what they gets (CHORUS) *Everyone *Your dreams will come. *Beautiful *Antarctic! Royal Anthem Here is the Penguinian version: * Eee, norður stjarna, Fæðing Jesú kom svona langt. Englarnir syngja þetta lag bara ennþá. Gleði við að koma, von við inn. * Ooo, mesti staðurinn með mjög fljótur hraða. Ef þú kemur hér, ekki kvarta ekki. Gleði við að koma, von við inn. Now, here is the English version: *Eee, a northern star, Jesus' birth came this far. The angels sing this song just yet. Of joy we come, of hope we enter. *Ooo, The greatest place with a very quick pace. If you come here, do not fret. Of joy we come, of hope we enter. See also * Antarctic Express * Colonial Antarctica * Olde Antarctica * Snowman Empire * Khanzem * High Penguin Confederacy * Constitution of the United States of Antarctica * Bill of Stuff Every Penguin Should Have * Amendments to the Constitution of the United States of Antarctica * UnitedTerra * Freezeland * South Pole Council External links *The United States of Antarctica is an obvious parody of the United States of America, but the Free Republics are parodies of the Irish Free State. *Krytocracy, Real World (Wikipedia) *Antarctica, Real World (Wikipedia) Category:Countries Category:Rooms